


The Void

by Alphinss



Series: Self Isolation Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Immortal Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Being thrown into space is rather relaxing
Relationships: Harry Potter & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Harry Potter
Series: Self Isolation Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	The Void

It was rather peaceful really. The first bit of peace that he had had in a while. Just floating. The void of space surrounding. Stars and galaxies seeming so far away and yet as though he could touch them. Harry wasn’t really sure how long he had been here, or how long he would be. All he knew that for now he was satisfied to be amongst the stars. 

Death did have a rather wicked sense of humour. Rather enjoying flinging Harry to the furthest reaches of the universe, or just parallel ones, this time it seemed that the eternal being had not even bothered to provide him with a planet to land on. 

Oh well, Harry didn’t mind waiting. After having lived for a number of years that was around about two thousand, he was content to watch time only pass him by. It was not as though anyone would miss him. There was no one left to notice his existence, let alone his absence. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. Maybe he would just rest here. At least until Death decided otherwise. 

It seemed that Death was rather impatient. 

Tracking time in a place that had none, was utterly pointless. However Harry did know that it was far too quickly that his silence was interrupted.

He hadn’t noticed it at first. Maybe it had ben too far away, or maybe it was Harry’s thoughts that had been, but as the small blue box got closer, well, Harry noticed it then. He was particularly aware of its existence as it rather aggressively slammed into his body. Right into his chest. That hurt, god damn it. 

Harry was far from pleased. However, with fingers that had not moved in what felt like a lifetime, Harry managed to cling to the ridiculous contraption that had ‘Police’ emblazoned on the front. At least it was in English. Harry didn’t want a repeat of the time he had found himself on Alvga with a sentient plant race called Amaryll. It had taken Harry fifteen years to work out a way into the collective consciousness. Harry still didn’t think it had been worth the effort. 

Well, maybe the minor telepathic abilities had helped him out of a scratch or two. But still, fifteen years! Harry had been far from impressed with Death; not that he had been given much time to voice said displeasure. 

The blue box gave a sudden lurch, as though trying to shake him off. Harry only grit his teeth in a grimacing smile as he gripped tighter. He would not be shaken off so easily. Harry had been an uninvited passenger on more than a few ships. This one would have rather a hard time getting rid of him, especially when it was the one to start the fight. 

The aggressive movements lasted a while longer before they suddenly stopped. There was the creak of a door and rather frustrated voice sounding from the other side of the box. One that Harry could not see. A pilot, it seemed. 

“There’s nothing here. What are you complaining about?” 

Harry frowned. Was the man talking to the ship? 

The machine beneath Harry’s fingers gave a slight whirring sound. Although it was evidently from the control panel that was hidden behind the open door. 

Bigger on the inside then. Harry had not seen this type of technology, or magic, in rather a long stretch. Was he maybe in yet another new universe? 

The man’s voice responded to the whirring machine. 

“There’s nothing wrong, so let’s get a move on.” Harry was sure he was going to shut the door. Well, now was a perfect time as any. 

“I think it might be me who’s the problem.” 

“Wh-what?” The voice responded. 

Harry took that as his cue. Still clinging tightly to the wood that certainly was not wood, Harry made his way around the rather small box of blue, until his fingers found the door, grasping at the door frame. Harry cast a glance at the man in the door way. 

Tall and skinny. That brown suit only emphasising his likeness to a twig, and were those…they were. Sand shoes. Harry had to suppress a snort. The man’s fashion sense was far from optimal. Not that Harry was one talk. In fact, looking down at him self he remember. Oh yeah. Naked again. Any sort of intergalactic travel did tend to burn Harry’s clothes off. 

“How-What…what are you…how are you…” 

The man’s eyes were wide and utterly confused. It seemed that he wouldn’t really be getting through his sentence any time soon. 

“Hello. Don’t mind if I step in do you? It’s a little nippy out here.” 

The man only gawped at him. His shock overriding any sort of brain function. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry swung his legs around the last corner and landed on the floor a few feet behind the man. Harry looked up. 

“Wow” Harry whistled. “Haven’t seen this much expansion in rather a long time. Impressive.” Harry looked over the console. “How many rooms do you have?” 

Harry looked back to the man in the doorway, he had managed to turn himself around, but that was all he seemed capable. His mouth was filled with a string of stuttering syllables; nothing of any sense managing to be produced. Harry rolled his eyes. 

Instead of paying attention to the apparently brain dead man, Harry scampered toward the console, his hand running along the controls freely. That was until a rather large of jolt electricity shot through his hand. 

“Ow” Harry pouted as he rubbed at the shocked hand. “That wasn’t very nice.” Harry scowled at the. console. “It’s not my fault that you crashed into me.” 

Harry dared to set his hand down once more, only for another shock to run up his arm. 

“She doesn’t like me.” Harry huffed at the man still in the doorway. 

Finally the man seemed to make a sentence. Snapping out of his stupor. His head rocking back slightly. 

“She wouldn’t. You’re a…I’m not sure. A fixed point? No that’s not right. Something else…” It seemed that Harry had opened the flood gates. The man stepped forward. 

“It’s like you shouldn’t be here. But that you have always been here. It’s…it’s, oh what is it?” The man was running his eyes over Harry’s very naked form. He didn’t even seem to notice. 

“It’s impossible. You’re impossible. You dont make any sense.” The man didn’t even seem to be talking to Harry anymore. The commentary more for his own benefit. 

“It’s like you’re a freak of nature.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. His face in a sneer of anger. 

“Don’t. Call. Me. A. Freak.” Each word was a punch of warning. No one would call him a freak. Ever. Not ever again. He would not allow them to. This man had no right to. 

The man reeled back slightly at the words. As though only just remembering that Harry was there at all. That he wasn’t just a specimen that he was studying. 

“Right.” The man blinked. “Got it.” 

Harry calmed slightly. Looking up at the man with lightly less steel in his eyes. 

“I think names would be a good start. I’m Harry.” Harry extended his hand in open invitation. 

“The Doctor.” The man didn’t take the hand. 

Harry only hummed. The man’s eyes were still almost pinning him to the spot. It was though he was looking for recognition in the eyes. He didn’t get it. So he continued. 

“So…Harry…How did you end up all the way out here?” 


End file.
